Innocent vs Pervert
by Tiff DiamonDeer
Summary: INCEST HERE! Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated! Ikuti juga kisah couple exo lainnya, dihiasi oleh berbagai bumbu-bumbu kejadian yang menemani masa SMA mereka! HUNHAN & OTHER COUPLE OFFICIAL EXO! YAOI! INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent vs Pervert

By : Tiff 'DiamonDeer

Cast : Luhan &amp; Sehun (Hunhan)

Other Cast : Member EXO (Official couple)

Genre : Romance, Friendship &amp; Family, 'lil' Comedy &amp; Sad

Rated : T-M *Ohohoho ^^

Summary : Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated' XD .HunHan. INCEST.

**Warning : INCEST! YAOI! Kadang nyerempet ke NC XD! GJ! TYPO! Etc.**

_**Author's note** _: *Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Uwaaaaaaaaaa! *AmbilNapas, Ini pertama kalinya Tiff bikin ff NC! Dan INCEST! Sumpah, Tiff sampai linglung waktu ngetiknya. Waktu mau nge post juga.. di post gak yah? Post? Enggak? Post? Enggak? Sampai akhirnya tiff memilih untuk nge post ff ini, padahal ff yang 'Dangerous Land!' aja belum kelar, hiks, hiks. Tapi gimana lagi? Tiff takut idenya hilang, makanya ngepost ini sekarang juga. Maaf kalo ceritanya ngawur, maklumi aja ne? Nah, silahkan membacaaa~

**OH YA! BAGI YANG PUASA, BACANYA** **HABIS BUKA AJA BIAR AMAN! TIFF UDAH NGINGETIN LOOHH**~

.

.

Fanficnya punya Tiff! Kesamaan dalam cerita? Itu hal yang tidak disengaja karena Tiff masih punya harga diri untuk mencuri ide orang lain!

.

Dan Tiff yakin gak ada yang akan plagiatin cerita GJ ini^^

.

.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

"Eommaaaaaa~ Sehunnie menjahili luhannie laagiii~ Huweeeeeee..."

Begitulah awal pagi di kediaman elite keluarga Oh, dihiasi teriakan manja sang kakak, Oh Luhan, yang pastinya sedang dijahili oleh satu-satunya setan evil di rumah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Adik dari luhan.

Luhan menghampiri eommanya yang ada di dapur dan merengek.

"Eommaaaaa~ Sehunnie nakal!" Adu luhan dengan tangan mungilnya yang menarik-narik ujung baju nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh berbalik dan mendapati luhan yang tengah menatapnya bagaikan anak kucing dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir imutnya pun mengerucut lucu. Yeoja paruh baya itu menyubit pipi anaknya gemas. Bagaimana bisa luhan yang sudah kelas XII ini seperti anak TK eoh? Bahkan ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'luhannie' bukan 'aku'. Ia juga suka menebar virus aegyo dan bertingkah polos kapan pun berada. Aissshh~ manisnyaaa...

"Sehunnie melakukan apa pada luhannie eum?" Tanya nyonya oh lembut.

"Sehunnie menyubit hidung luhannie, eommaa~ Lihat! Merah? Merah kan? Huweeee~" Luhan menunjuk hidungnya yang merah. "Ia juga memeluk luhannie terlalu erat, luhannie susah bernafas."

Nyonya oh menggeleng pasrah. Tidak dipungkiri lagi sehun memang suka menggoda luhan, ia bahkan juga sangat gemas pada hyungnya satu ini. "Sudahlah. Berarti itu tandanya sehunnie sangat menyayangi luhannie. Sekarang, minum susu ini, eomma sengaja membuatnya untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan menerima susu yang diberikan oleh eommanya. Ia langsung meminum susu tersebut dengan dua tangan yang tertangkup di gelas. _Like a child._

Setelah menaruh kembali gelas kotor luhan, nyonya oh mengelus rambut luhan dan tersenyum kecil. "Eomma akan pergi keluar kota lagi dengan appa, akan ada yang kami kerjakan disana. Mungkin kami akan pulang setelah dua minggu. Luhannie baik-baik ya di rumah dengan sehunnie. Kalau ada apa-apa, luhannie bisa menelpon eomma. Arraseo?"

Dan luhan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Nah, sekarang berangkatlah ke sekolah bersama sehunnie."

"Ne, Annyeong eomma~" Luhan mencium pipi nyonya oh dan berlari kecil ke arah teras.

Namun baru beberapa detik, luhan kembali ke dapur membuat nyonya oh menyerngit bingung.

"Ehehehee.. Eomma~ Jangan lupa ketika pulang belikan bayi rusa ne? Saranghae, eommaaaa~" Kata luhan cengengesan, lalu kembali berlari ketika melihat eommanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya oh terkekeh pelan. "Dasar, anak itu..."

"Ada apa yeobo?" Nyonya oh menoleh ketika mendapati suaminya memasuki dapur.

"Luhan meminta bayi rusa ketika kita pulang nanti dari luar kota." Tanggapnya. Tuan oh mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja kita akan membelinya. Apa yang tidak untuk luhan eoh?"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Sesaat kemudian nyonya dan tuan oh bertatap-tatapan dengan mata membulat.

TIK

TOK

TIK

TOK

"MWOOOO?! BAYI RUSAAA?!"

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki mobil sehun dengan bibir yang mengerucut, ia mengabaikan sehun yang disampingnya tengah tersenyum geli. Ia benar-benar kesal pada sehun!

"Hei, deer. Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu eoh?" Tanya sehun mulai mengendarai mobilnya sampai di luar perkarangan kediaman Oh. Tampak penjaga di depan kediaman oh langsung membungkuk hormat pada sehun dan dibalas sehun dengan senyuman tipis. Sedangkan luhan masih dengan posisi merajuknya.

"Bukan urusan sehunnie!" Jawab luhan kesal dengan nada yang imut. Sehun terkekeh dan menggapai sebelah tangan luhan, menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak mempersalahkan itu, ia memang suka ketika sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Contohnya, seperti tadi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, deer." Balas sehun enteng. Ia memperhatikan jalan namun sesekali melirik ke arah hyungnya.

Namja cantik itu mendelik kesal. "Bibir ini bibir luhannie, bukan bibir sehunnie! Jadi gak ada hubungannya dengan sehunnie! Huuuh~"

Sehun tertawa keras. Jujur, ia sangat menyukai celotehan luhanNYA yang seperti anak kecil, terasa lucu dan menyenangkan baginya. Ucapan dan kata-kata polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu mampu membuat sehun tersenyum dan tertawa. Sehun sudah mengakui dirinya bahwa ia mencintai luhan. Luhan itu cantik, sedangkan sehun tampan, cocok bukan? Bahkan di sekolah mereka dijuluki HunHan couple. Kata orang-orang disekolah, sehun dan luhan akan terlihat sangat lucu jika bersama. Tapi, apa mereka tau bahwa sehun sering melakukan adegan 'rated' pada kakaknya? Ya, Mereka sepasang kekasih. Sehun dan luhan menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari publik dan dari orang tua. Karena mereka tau akan banyak yang menentang, mereka sepasang saudara kandung, ingat? Sehun kembali mengingat dimana pertama kali mereka 'melakukannya'. Awalnya luhan menolak tapi dengan sedikit paksaan, luhan pun mau. Itu adalah seks pertama mereka, setelah itu mereka belum pernah melakukannya lagi. Alasannya, karena luhan merengek kalau bagian bawahya sangat sakit.

"Tentu saja itu ada hubungannya denganku. Itu menarikku." Kata sehun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Menarik sehunnie seperti apa?" Tanya luhan bingung. Sehun menyeringai. Ia menepikan mobilnya ke dalam gang sepi dan memberhentikannya. Luhan yang tidak mengetahui keadaan hanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos

"Menarikku untuk mencium bibirmu, deer..."

"A-ap-mmpppffftt..."

Mobil sehun sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mendaratkan ciuman ganas dibibir luhan. Sehun melumat kasar bibir luhan dan menggigitnya pelan membuat luhan membuka mulut. Ia melesakkan lidahnya di goa hangat luhan dan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putih bersih tersebut. Luhan mendesah ketika sehun mengemut lidah dan ujung bibirnya. Sehun benar-benar kisser yang handal. Mata luhan terpejam pasrah, tangannya pun mengalung di leher sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan luhan membalas ciumannya dengan jilatan-jilatan kecil, seperti anak-anak menikmati permen.

Tangan sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia membuka rompi dan kemeja luhan. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengamati tubuh bagian atas luhan yang sudah terekspos. Sangat menggoda libidonya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada nipple kemerahan itu dan mengemutnya seperti bayi. Tangan kanannya pun memelintir dan menekan nipple luhan yang lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan kiri sehun juga mengocok junior luhan yang sudah basah oleh percum.

"A-aaahhh~ ohh~ S.. sehunnie.. eumhhh.." Desah luhan dengan kuat. Luhan akui, ia benar-benar jatuh pada sentuhan adiknya yang memabukkan. Apalagi titik-titik sensitifnya sudah dikuasai oleh sehun.

"Yeah, mendesahlah, deer. Sebut namaku lebih keras!" Sehun menggenggam kuat junior ditangannya yang langsung dihadiahi lenguhan panjang oleh luhan. Kocok, pijat, tekan, remas. Sehun melakukan itu semua dengan cepat membuat luhan kesusahan bernafas karena terlalu nikmat.

"OUH! SEHUNNIEEEHHH!" Luhan sampai pada puncaknya.

Sehun menjilati sisa sperma di tangannya dengan sensual. "Cepat sekali eoh.."

Sedangkan luhan meraup nafas dengan terburu-buru. "S-sehunnieehh, celana luhanni basah. Luhannie ngompol lagiii~ Hari itu ketika sehunnie bermain-main dengan 'punya' luhannie, luhannie juga mengompol. Eotteokee? Luhannie gak mau ke sekolah dengan celana basah."

"Enggak, itu bukan ngompol deer." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan polos luhan. "Kalau begitu kita ke hotel saja eum? Kita bolos saja."

"ANDWAE!" Rengek luhan. "Luhannie gak mau bolos sekolah."

Mendengar rengekan luhan, sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah. Kita akan membeli celana di toko, bagaimana?"

"Eum.." Luhan mengangguk. Ia menatap sehunnie kembali untuk bertanya, namun pandangannya teralih oleh gembungan yang ada di celana adiknya. Luhan menyerngit lucu dengan kepala dimiringkan. Disertai rasa penasaran, luhan membawa tangan mungilnya ke arah celana sehun.

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa ini mengembung?" Luhan mengelus-elus junior sehun dari luar membuat sehun menggeram.

"Ahh~" Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis sehun. Sehun menatap luhan yang masih menegelus-elus juniornya dengan polos. Tangan sehun menghentikan tangan luhan, ia membawa tangan lentik itu ke dalam celananya. Wajah sehun sudah memerah menahan hasrat.

"O-oh.. Sss.."

"Kenapa 'punya' sehunnie basah? Sehunnie ngompol yaa?" Tanya luhan ketika merasakan cairan lengket di tangannya. "Kenapa 'punya' sehunnie keras sekali sih?"

Tangan luhan menggenggam gemas junior sehun membuat sehun kembali mendesah.

"Y-ya.. K-karena itu, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk melemaskannya kembali, deer. Kau tau kan bagaimana caranya?" Bisik sehun. Suaranya benar-benar tertekan oleh nafsu.

Luhan menggeleng. "Luhannie tidak tau. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hisap!" Tegas sehun. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap. "Hisap seperti ketika kau meminum bubble lewat sedotan, deer. Ah! Dan jika kau melakukannya dengan benar, kau akan mendapatkan susu. Kau suka susu kan deer?"

"Benarkah? Luhannie akan mendapatkan susu? Luhannie sangat suka susu!" Seru luhan bersemangat.

Sebuah smirk terpampang dibibir sehun. "Nah, kalau begitu cepat hisap, deer. Dari sini kau akan mendapatkan susumu."

Sehun menunjuk lubang kencingnya. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menekan-nekan lubang kencing sehun yang basah oleh percum. "Wuaahhh~ Akan keluar susu dari sini? Ini seperti sulap!"

"C-cepat deer.. Sssh~ jika tidak, kau akan gagal mendapati susumu..."

Perlahan, luhan mendekatkan mulutnya pada junior sehun dan memasukkan setengah ke mulutnya. Tentu saja mulutnya tidak akan sanggup menampung junior sehun yang besar. Dan entah insting dari mana, luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memijat bagian junior sehun yang tidak terjangkau oleh mulutnya. Kulum, jilat, hisap Berkali-kali dilakukan oleh luhan untuk mendapatkan susunya.

"Cppk.. Cmmpkk.." Suara decakan mulut luhan yang terus mengoral junior sehun. Tangan sehun mencengkram bahu luhan dengan kepala yang di dongakkan ke arah atas. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Le-lebih cepaatt.. Ssssshhh~"

Mulut dan tangan luhan semakin cepat memanjakan junior sehun. Sampai urat-urat di junior sehun menonjol dan junior itu membesar.

"Ouu~ I-i wannaahh cuummh~ AHH! LUHANNIE!"

"UHUK! HUK!" Luhan tersedak oleh sperma sehun. Sedangkan sehun bernafas lega dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu luhan.

"Ummh.. Sehunnie.. Rasa susunya agak aneh." Ujar luhan.

"Ahahaha, yaa~" Sehun tertawa canggung. Tentu saja rasanya aneh. Karena itu sperma, bukan susu!

"Eum.. Sehunnie..." Panggil luhan ragu. Sehun menanggapi dengan bergumam pendek dan memejamkan matanya, ia masih menikmati masa-masa klimaksnya. "Kalau 'punya' sehunnie bisa mengeluarkan susu, apa 'punya' luhannie juga bisa yah?"

Sontak mata sehun terbuka lebar. Ia menatap luhan dengan smirk khususnya. Luhan yang melihat smirk sehun langsung terpesona karena meurutnya sehun makin tampan jika begitu.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Sorak sehun menggebu-gebu. Hei, luhan sendiri yang bertanya, dan ia akan memberi jawabannya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, benar?

"Jinjjayo? Bagaima- Ahhhhh~ Sehun-nieehhh uhh~"

Dan untuk waktu selanjutnya, mobil itu dipenuhi oleh desahan luhan dan sehun secara bergantian.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sekolah, baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang _note bate_ nya adalah sahabat luhan malah menggerutu kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu namja rusa itu. Oww, atau lebih tepatnya hanya baekhyun saya yang menggerutu, lain halnya dengan kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menenangkan baekhyun.

"Lihat saja rusa nakal! Aku akan menjadikanmu rusa panggang nanti!"

Pasalnya, mereka sudah menunggu luhan selama 30 menit karena ingin mrngerjakan tugas mereka bersama-sama. Tapi apa? Sebentar lagi akan masuk. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya, kenapa baekhyun dan kyungsoo gak duluan aja mengerjakannya? Jawabannya, karena namja rusa itu-maksudku luhan-akan ngambek karena ditinggalkan.

"Kau juga tadi kemana baek? Aku menunggumu 10 menit, kau tau?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung gugup dan tertawa canggung. "Ahahaha~ itu.. Aku ada urusan dengan chanyeol sebentar..."

"Oh. Kau bercinta dengannya." Kata kyungsoo menyimpulkan.

Mata baekhyun seketika terbelalak. "M-MWO?! A-ANI!"

"Aku tau, dibalik syal ini terdapat 'tanda' dari chanyeol kan?" Kyungsoo menarik pelan syal baekhyun dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi byun baekhyun."

Baekhyun semakin gelagapan. "K-kau bicara apa sih kyungie? Aku tidak mengerti.. haha.."

"Astaga. Kenapa kau masih malu sih mengakui kepada sahabatmu? Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu. Aku tidak sepolos luhan."

"Ahahaha- Oh, lihat! Ada kim kai!" Baekhyun bersorak pada kyungsoo. Entah itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau memang benar-benar ada kai disana.

"Oh.." Kyungsoo menatap kai yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Ternyata kai benar-benar ada disana. Tapi, yang membuat kyungsoo tiba-tiba menunduk sedih adalah ketika ia juga mendapati krystal disamping kai. Yeoja itu dikabarkan pacaran dengan kai, hal itu membuat kyungsoo makin terluka. Karena, ia mecintai kai. Temannya semasa kecil. Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa sifat kai sudah berubah tidak seperti dulu. Tidak ada kelembutan, tidak ada senyuman, dan tidak ada perhatian sedikit pun. Dan itu hanya ditujukan oleh kyungsoo. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya kan?

"Kyungie..." Baekhyun berkata lirih ketika menyadari ekspresi kyungsoo. Ia juga sudah tau kalau kyungsoo mecintai kai. "Ayo kita segera ke kelas saja."

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah, luhan pasti segera menyusul. Jika terus-terusan disini akan membuatmu semakin sedih. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih."

Kyungsoo melirik kai sejenak lalu mengangguk. Mereka pun segera pergi ke dalam kelas. Meninggalkan kai dan krystal yang masih mengumbar-ngumbar kemesraan mereka.

'_**Astagaaa! Kenapa aku memberi tau keberadaan kai ketika ia sedang bermesran dengan nenek lampir itu (re:krystal) ?! Pasti kyungsoo sedih sekali.. AISSHH! Babo-ya!'**_ Batin baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Let's talk about this fanfic**_ :

Gimana? Hancur ya ceritanya? mianhae xD Mungkin ada yang rada gak ngudeng(?) sama alurnya atau lainnya? NC-nya dah pasti gagal karena Tiff nggak ahli bikin begituan -_- Huwweeeeee... ini ff aneh banget, hiks. Tapi gpp deh, namanya usaha ^^9 Buat chapter selanjutnya, bakal ada other cast sama couple lain yang bakal bermunculan. Hmmm.. Ini ff kalo ada yang nge bash, atau responnya gak terlalu memuaskan, gak bakal Tiff lanjut! xD Tapi tiff tetap menerima krikitan dan review kalian.

Kalian tau, bagi setiap author yang menulis fanfic, pasti mengharapkan respon dan review dari kalian semua. Begitu juga Tiff yang nggak mau kalian jadi silent readers, itu gak baik loh. Apalagi bulan puasa nih^^

Jadi, berilah review dengan ikhlas. Kalau kalian tetep gak mau review juga gak papa, saya tetep merasa terhormat kok sama silent readers yang berkenan menyempatkan waktunya baca ff ini^^

Kalo ada yg mau ditanyakan atau mengenal Tiff lebih lanjut PM Tiff ya~

Annyeoooooong! *Lambai-lambai

**Review, Juseyo~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent vs Pervert

By : Tiff 'DiamonDeer

Cast : Luhan &amp; Sehun (Hunhan)

Other Cast : All Member EXO (Official couple)

Genre : Romance, Friendship &amp; Family, 'lil' Comedy &amp; Sad

Rated : T-M *Ohohoho ^^

Summary : Luhan yang innocent, dan sehun yang pervert. Bagaimana jika kakak beradik ini saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Juga keseharian sehun yang gencar menggoda luhan bahkan sampai beradegan 'rated' XD .HunHan. INCEST.

_Warning_ : INCEST! YAOI! Kadang nyerempet ke NC XD! Dirty Talk! TYPO! Etc.

_Author's note_ : Hai, hai, haaiii! EXO shipper mana suaranyaaaa?! :D Tiff kembali membawa chapter 2 *horeeeeyyyy! xD Semoga ada yang menantikan ff abal ini. Hehe.. Waktu ngelihat review kalian itu loohh.. Tiff jadi merasa seneng, terhormati dan makin semangat buat lanjutin ff nya. Soalnya, tiff gak nyangka review-nya segitu *ngelirik jumlah review xD Makasih ya buat yg review, Tiff sayang kaliaaann :* Btw, Tiff ngemunculin couple lain loh di chapter ini. Apakah ChenMin? KrisTao? Atau Sulay? Hayooo.. Tebaakk.. Dari pada penasaran, baca aja ceritanya^^ Let's check it out!

Pssttt.. Maaf juga kalo tiff updatenya lama, bcz ffn sekarang bermasalah -_-

OH YA! BAGI YANG PUASA, BACANYA HABIS BUKA AJA BIAR AMAN! TIFF UDAH NGINGETIN LOOHH~

Fanficnya punya Tiff! Kesamaan dalam cerita? Itu hal yang tidak disengaja karena Tiff masih punya harga diri untuk mencuri ide orang lain!

Dan Tiff yakin gak ada yang akan plagiatin cerita GJ ini^^

.

.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Tampak seorang namja cantik berlari di koridor sekolah dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Namja itu kesal! Saangaaat kesaall! Ia tidak habis fikir kenapa kedua sahabatnya itu tega sekali meninggalkannya. Padahal kan ia orang yang tidak suka ditinggal sendirian. Dan juga ia harus berlari seperti ini karena pelajaran di kelas sudah dimulai, melelahkan sekali. Ditambah lagi poni sialan yang menggelitik matanya sehingga ia tidak fokus berlari. Uuuhh! Ingin rasanya mengikat poni itu seperti apel.

"Uwaaaa~ Rambut yang Luhannie sayangiii, jangan nusuk-nusuk mata luhannie dooongg~ mata luhannie sakiiitt, huweeeee~ TT_TT " Luhan berteriak lucu sambil mengusap-usap poni yang mengganggu dengan kedua tangannya. Jadilah ia berlari dengan keadaan seperti itu sampai ke kelasnya. Untung saja semua murid sudah masuk ke kelasnya, kalau tidak ia bisa dianggap gila -_-

Ketika sampai di depan kelas, Luhan langsung berjongkok dan menstabilkan nafasnya. Ia tidak menyangka berlari dari gerbang sekolah sampai kelasnya bisa semelelahkan ini. Lalu, ia berdiri lagi dengan tegak dan mendapati pintu kelasnya sudah tertutup. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Gawat, ia terlambat!

"Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai. Ahh, apa yang harus Luhannie lakukan? Luhannie enggak mau dimarahi, Luhannie juga enggak mau dihukum. Bagaimana jika Luhannie dikurung di kelas sampai besok? Atau yang lebih menyeramkan, Luhannie akan dimakan oleh seonsaengnim karena terlambat? Andwaeeeee! Hiks hiks, Eotteokee?! Huwaaaaa~ Sehunnieee, tolong Luhannieee~ TT_TT"

"Iya, iya. Aku disini deer."

"UWAAAAAA!"

BUGG

Luhan spontan merapatkan dirinya ke dinding-karena terkejut-ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya. Luhan kira Sehun adalah hantu. karena setahu Luhan tidak ada orang disekitarnya tadi.

"S-sehunnie? K-kenapa bisa disini? Sehunnie tidak masuk ke kelas?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Matanya melotot karena masih terkena efek terkejut.

"Deer, coba tebak kenapa aku bisa disini?" Sehun bertanya balik pada Luhan. Luhan berfikir sebentar dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya menyipit dan pipinya menggembung membuatnya sangat menggemaskan. *Nosebleed xD

'_**Tuhaaaann.. kenapa makhluk ini imut sekali eoohhh? Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya disiniii! Dan kau...'**_ Sehun menatap juniornya dengan frustasi. _**'jangan mencoca-coba untuk bangun, eoh!'**_

"Aha!" Seruan Luhan memutuskan kontak batin(?) antara Sehun dan juniornya.

"Karena tadi Luhannie meminta bantuan Sehunnie, makanya Dewi Fortuna mengirimkan Sehunnie ketempat Luhannie dan tadaaaa! Sehunnie akhirnya berada disamping Luhannie!" Luhan menjawab dengan mata 'banjjak-banjjak'-nya. Sehun facepalm seketika. Dewi Fortuna? Haa~ Kau kebanyakan nonton Spongebob,Luhaaann..

"Iya, deer. Hahaha~ ternyata kau pintar sekali nee?" Sehun tertawa dipaksakan membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar karena jawabannya benar. Tapi, ekspresi Sehun berubah menjadi datar. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau salah deer."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah kecewa. "Jadi apa?"

"Kau kira aku akan diam saja ketika melihat 'makhluk pabo' yang berlari aneh dengan kedua tangan memegang poni sambil berteriak 'Uwaaaa~ Rambut yang Luhannie sayangiii, jangan nusuk-nusuk mata Luhannie dooongg~ mata Luhannie sakiiitt, huweeeee~' " Sehun menirukan suara Luhan ketika berlari melewati kelasnya tadi pagi.

Pipi Luhan merona karena malu. Ia menyengir ke arah Sehun. "Heheh... Sehunnie melihatnya yah.."

Sehun mengangguk gemas. Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu kucing. Ia menggesek-gesekkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai seperti anak kecil. Tapi...

Twich

Perempatan merah(?) muncul di dahi Luhan ketika ia menelaah lagi ucapan adiknya.

"YAAKK! LUHANNIE BUKAN MAKLUK PABO! SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAAANNN!" Sembur Luhan marah. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun yang berwarna silver dengan sekuat tenaga.

"UAAA! SAKIT DEER! LEPASKAAAN!" Teriak Sehun kesakitan. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman luhan di rambutnya.

"ENGGAK MAUU! SEHUNNIE MENYEBALKAAAANNN!" Luhan semakin kuat menjambak rambut Sehun, tidak mempedulikan teriakan nista namja pucat itu, sampai-

BRAAAAAAKKKK

"ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT HAH?!"

Luhan dan Sehun langsung menghentikan pergerakan mereka ketika Lee seonsaengnim berteriak marah. Lee seonsaengnim berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam keduanya. Luhan yang ngeri melihat tatapan Lee seonsaengnim langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut sehun dan menunduk takut, sedangkan Sehun memasang poker pace andalannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kelasmu Oh Luhan?" Tanya Lee seonsaengnim pada Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggumamkan kata maaf. Tatapan Lee seonsaengnim beralih pada Sehun. "Dan kau Oh Sehun, kenapa bisa disini?"

"Bukan Urusanmu." Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Berani sekali ia bicara seperti itu pada seonsaengnim?

"YAK! DASAR MURID KURANG AJAR! OH SEHUN! OH LUHAN! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGAAA!"

Yang dipanggil malah memasang wajah 'masa bodoh'nya. Ckckck, kau benar-benar nakal Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

-Innocent^Pervert-

.

.

.

Di koridor yang lain, terdapat namja mungil yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arah toilet. Namja mungil itu menggerutu kesal. Padahal di kelasnya sekarang sedang mempelajari sejarah, pelajaran kesukaannya. Tapi panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba, membuat ia harus menuntaskannya sekarang. Ahh~ menyusahkan sekali.

CKLEK

Namja mungil itu segera membuka pintu toilet dengan terburu-buru. Namun tangan yang semula berada di kenop pintu toilet tersebut pindah ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, begitu juga matanya yang membelalak. Ia melihat...

SEORANG LELAKI DAN PEREMPUAN YANG SEDANG BERCIUMAN PANAS!

DI TOILET PRIA!

Yang lebih membuat namja mungil itu terhenyak adalah ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah KAI dan KRYSTAL.

Krystal yang terlebih dahulu menyadari namja mungil itu sedang melihat kegiatan mereka, langsung mendorong Kai sehingga punggung namja berkulit tan itu menabrak dinding disebelahnya. Kai meringis pelan.

"Kyungsoo..." Krystal menatap namja mungil itu-Kyungsoo-dengan terkejut. Ia dengan cekatan merapihkan seragam sekolahnya yang berantakan. Juga err.. roknya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulus. Kyungsoo membatin, apa yang dilakukan Kai sehingga penampilan Krystal seperti itu? Apa tangan Kai menjalar kemana-mana sehingga- Tidak! Tidak! Jangan fikirkan itu! Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Chagi, aku ke kelas dulu ne?" Krystal mencium Kai sekilas dan segera meninggalkan toilet. Ia sudah tidak mood lagi untuk 'bermain' dengan Kai.

DUK

Kyungsoo hampir terjerembab karena karena dorongan bahu krystal. Yeoja cantik itu menatap benci pada Kyungsoo dan mendesis sinis sebelum benar-benar pergi dari toilet. Meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua.

'**Kenapa yeoja itu membenciku?'** Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau."

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Itu suara Kai.

"DASAR PENGGANGGU! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA HAH?!"

Bentakan Kai membuat Kyungsoo berjengit mundur, sehingga punggungnya menabrak pintu toilet yang tertutup. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ketika mata tajam Kai seperti mengulitinya.

"J-Jongin..."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan? Jongin, hah?! Jongin?! Makhluk kotor sepertimu tidak pantas menyebut namaku! Makhluk gay menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan sendu. Sakitkah? Tentu saja. Hatinya seperti di iris-iris. "J-Jongin..."

"Aku muak melihatmu! Aku jijik melihatmu! Kenapa makhluk kotor sepertimu masih hidup?!"

Cukup Kai. Kyungsoo sudah merasakan sesak yang sangat di hatinya.

"Kau kira aku akan membalas perasaanmu huh? Bermimpilah! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Camkan itu!"

Kai, apa kau tidak melihat air mata yang menggenang dimanik indahnya?

"Cintamu itu salah! Menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo mencintaimu dengan tulus seperti orang normal lainnya. Itu tidak salah Kai.

"Kau-"

"CUKUP!" Kyungsoo berteriak memotong perkataan Kai. Bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tangisan. Air mata sudah mengucur di pipi putihnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Apa Kai tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo sekali saja? Kemana Kai yang dulu? Kai yang baik hati dan tidak jahat seperti ini?

"Cintaku tidak pernah salah Jongin. Aku tulus mencintaimu. Dari dulu, semenjak kita kecil dan selalu bermain bersama, hati ini.." Kyungsoo mencengkram bagian dada yang dimana terletak hatinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan denyutan di hati itu. "Hati ini sudah memilihmu Jongin. Perasaan ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya dan tidak bisa diubah. Setiap aku menyangkalnya, perasaan ini semakin kuat. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?"

Kai terdiam dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak ada rasa kasihan sama sekali pada Kyungsoo. Ia malah menatap rendah pada Kyungsoo. Seorang namja menangis? Ck!

BRAAAAAKKKK

Kyungsoo mematung. Kai sekarang berada di hadapannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap tubuh mungil itu. Bahkan wajah tampan itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kata jongin tajam.

Mata kyungsoo menutup ketika deruan nafas Kai membelai lembut wajahnya. "A-aku akan melakukan apapun. Asalkan kau mau menerimaku."

Sebelah alis kai terangkat. Ia mencoba memikirkan perkataan kyungsoo lalu tersenyum miring. "Oke, aku terima tawaranmu. Aku ingin satu hal."

"A-apa... itu?"

Kai tersenyum misterius. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang halus. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dalam seragam Kyungsoo, menjelajahi punggung putih tersebut dengan gerakan abstrak. Kai tertawa setan dalam hati ketika mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir penuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri merutuki mulutnya yang dengan mudah mengeluarkan suara nista itu. Lalu, Kai membisik menggoda tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi budak seks-ku."

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah lab, tampak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. _Making love_. Ini pasangan mesum tingkat dewa yak, padahal tadi pagi udah, ini sekarang lagi. *DigetokChanBaekShipper.

"Uhhh~ A-apah.. kau.. t-tidak bisa lebih.. engghh~ cepatt?" Lirih Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah memasukinya. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia malah mengeluarkan juniornya membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal.

"Oke, Tapi..." Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat kuping Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun menggelinjang. "Aku mau dirty talk-mu, sayangghhh.. fiuhhh~"

Baekhyun menggeram lagi. Kenapa Chanyeol banyak sekali sih maunya?

"Park Dobi sayaaangghh~ Aahhhh~" Baekhyun memulai permintaan kekasihnya. "Aku mauhh.. Juniormu yang besar dan panjang ituhh.. enggh~ memasuki hole ku dengan ahh~ cepaathh~ Apa kau tidak melihat uhh hole merah menggodaku yang.. berkedut-kedut ini? Shh~ Ia merindukan sodokan juniormuhh.. Ahhkuu mohonnhh~ nee?"

Baekhyun mengeratkan rektumnya dan meremas kuat twinsball milik chanyeol.

"Ouuhh~ Kau nakal sayaanghh~ ahh.." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Baekhyun mengocok juniornya semakin cepat. "Emmmhh~"

"Chanyeollieee~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil melepas kocokannya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. "Fuck me harder~ pleaseehhh..."

JLEB

"AKH! SAKIT BODOH!" Teriak Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak berteriak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukinya. Yah, walaupun lubang Baekhyun sudah sering dijebol oleh Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja sakit jika cara memasukkannya seperti itu. "Dasar menyebalkan! Bermain dengan lembut atau aku tidak akan memberimu jatah 1 minggu!"

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. 1 hari saja sudah sangat menyiksa, apalagi 1 minggu? _HELL NO!_

"Baiklah."

Lalu, Chanyeol memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan pelan. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan sangat cepat. Suara desahan dan kulit yang bergesekan memenuhi lab tersebut. Keringat dan sperma bercucuran dimana-mana. Hawa panas melingkupi diantara dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih tersebut.

"Ah! Ah! Chanyeollieeehh uhh~ A-aku mau.."

"Sebentar sayang.." Chanyeol menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun dan demi tuhan! Itu menyakitkan! Klimaksnya sudah diujung tanduk tapi tangan Chanyeol menghalanginya, tidak! Ia tidak mau orgasme kering!

"L-lepashhkann! Bodohhh! Ahhkuu.. ahhh~"

Urat-urat di leher Chanyeol menonjol ketika ia mendekati klimaksnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangannya dari ujung junior Baekhyun dan...

"Ahhh~ Aku m-mau keluarrhh baekk.."

"A-akuhh jugaa ahh~"

Mereka klimaks bersama-sama. Semburan sperma mengenai tubuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terjatuh diatas tubuh Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"K-kau harus mengontrol libidomu Chanyeol-ah.. hosh.. hosh.. kita hampir bercinta di setiap ruangan sekolah karenamu!" Hardik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita bercinta di ruangan kepala sekolah? Biar saja ahjussi tua itu marah ketika mendapati sprema berserakan diruangannya!"

"Isshh!" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Eng, Baekhyun. Bagaimana hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam karena kelelahan.

"Jawab dong, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kesal ketika mendapati Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dengan otak mesum, Chanyeol mencari-cari junior Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu meremasnya dengan sangat kuat.

"AAAAHHHH~"

"Jawab atau aku akan memperkosamu di lapangan basket! Biarkan saja semua orang lihat! Heum?" Gertak Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tidak mau hal gila itu terjadi pun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Pernah hari itu ia bilang akan bercinta dengan Baekhyun di balkon kamar Chanyeol dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat karena sepi. Keasihnya benar-benar gila. Dan idiot!

"Enghh~ hubungan mereka tidak ada kemajuan ahh~ dan tadi uhh pagihh.. uohhh... BERHENTI MENGOCOK JUNIORKU ahhh~ A-AKU TIDAK BISA BERCERITA!"

Namun Chanyeol keras kepala, ia mengancam Baekhyun lagi dan alhasil Baekhyun harus bercerita sambil mendesah. Baekhyun lalu menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada Chanyeol. Diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang Baekhyun karena ia mendapatkan klimaksnya.

"Lihat, juniorku menegang lagi Baekhyunahh.." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat namja bereyeliner itu bergidik ngeri karena tau apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Ayo ke ronde selanjutnya!"

Tuh, kan...

"ANDWAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!"

Namun, berteriak semelengking apapun, Baekhyun tetap akan melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Dasar pasangan satu ini -_-

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

"Suho ge!"

Seorang namja bermata panda berlari ke arah lapangan basket dimana ada seorang namja berwajah angelic dengan seorang namja tinggi disampingnya. Tao tersenyum geli melihat perbedaan tinggi dua namja yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan itu.

"Tao? Ada apa?" Tanya Suho.

"Gege dipanggil ke ruangan Kwang seonsaengnim. Katanya sih ada anak baru" Jawab Tao langsung. Suho adalah ketua osis, karena itu ia harus mendata semua siswa di sekolah tersebut. Mau itu anak baru, siswa yang bermasalah, dan yang lainnya. "oh ya, Suho ge kenapa ada disini? Bermain basket? Dengan tubuh pendek seperti itu?"

Mendengar sindiran Tao, Suho langsung memukul lengan namja itu. "Dasar hoobae kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menghina sunbaemu eoh?!"

"Aku tidak menghinamu ge. Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Balas Tao dengan wajah-sok-polos. "Lagian apa hyung tidak takut siang bolong begini sendirian disini?"

"YAK! Sendirian katamu?! Apa kau tidak lihat aku ada disini?!" Namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu berteriak protes kepada Tao.

"Sudahlah, Kris." Suho menggelengkan pasrah kepalanya. Ia sudah sering melihat Tao dan Kris bertengkar, dalam hal sepele seperti apapun!

"Oh, ada Kris ge ternyata. Aku kira gege tiang listrik berwujud naga(?) yang nyasar disini." Ucap Tao enteng.

"Kris, Tao, sudah-"

"CK! AKU KIRA JUGA TADI KAU ADALAH PANDA JELEK YANG NYASAR KE LAPANGAN BASKET!" Ejek Kris sambil memasang wajah sombong.

"Kris, sudah cukup-"

"APA KAU BILANG?! HEH! PANDA ITU TIDAK ADA YANG JELEK! PANDA ITU IMUT SEMUA! DARIPADA NAGA SEPERTIMU, UDAH BERSISIK, SEREM LAGI!" Seru Tao tidak terima

"Kau juga Tao, sudahlah-"

"AKU BUKAN NAGA! DASAR PANDA JADI-JADIAN!" Balas Kris.

"Kalian berdua, tidak bisakah kalian-"

"DIIAAAAAAAMMM!" Bentak Kris dan Tao serentak pada Suho membuat namja berwajah angelic itu melompat mundur. Suho yang malang -_-

Lalu mereka kembali bertengkar. Suho menghela nafas, ia lebih memilih pergi dari sana sebelum kena sembur lagi oleh dua monster tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit saling menjatuhkan jati diri satu sama lain, Tao menyadari kalau Suho sudah tidak ada disana. Oh tidak! Suho meninggalkannya. Padahal ia juga ingin ke kantor kepala sekolah karena ingin tau bagaimana anak baru itu.

"Lihat! Suho ge meninggalkanku! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Tao menunjuk Kris dengan sengit, memberinya death-glare. "Lihat saja nanti! Jangan harap hidupmu tenang!"

Tao berbalik meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"YAK! KAU MASIH ADA URUSAN DENGANKU!" Kris menarik Tao terlalu kuat membuat Tao kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng kebelakang lalu-

CHU~

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan tidak elitnya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

6 det-

"YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

Tao berteriak histeris dan segera mendorong Kris menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan gugup ketika melihat aura hitam di sekitarnya dan hawa-hawa yang sangat menyeramkan. Ditambah tangan Tao yang tengah mengepal kuat. Badan Kris seolah terpaku mendapat tatapan tajam dari Tao.

"Ughh... DASAR NAGA MESUM SIALAAAANNNN! TIANG LISTRIK BUSUK! TIDAK TAU DIRIII! AHJUSII HIDUNG BELAAANGG! RASAKAN INIIIIIIII!"

BAGH!

BUGH!

BAGH!

BUGH!

BAGH!

BUGH!

Tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Kris. Kalian tau kan kalau Tao itu atlet wushu? Yah, semoga nama Kris belum tertulis di batu nisan keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

_Innocent^Pervert_

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" Suara berat seorang namja paruh baya menyahut ketika mendengar suara ketokan di pintu ruangannya.

"Saya Suho, Kwang seonsaengnim." Ucap Suho pelan.

"Oh, masuklah."

Suho memasuki ruangan itu dengan sopan. Ia membungkuk dalam pada kwang seonsaengnim lalu segera duduk ketika ia dipersilahkan duduk.

"Kau tau kan ada anak baru yang akan pindah kesekolah ini?" Tanya Kwang seonsaengnim _to the point_. Suho mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau mendata-nya dan memberi tau lebih dalam sekolah ini."

"Saya mengerti. Lalu dimana anak baru itu?"

"Ia akan datang sebentar lag- Oh! Itu dia!" Kata Kwang seonsaengnim.

Tampak seorang namja manis yang memasuki ruangan itu dan membungkuk sopan pada mereka. Ia adalah anak baru itu. "Annyeong haseyo!" Sapanya.

DEG

Suho merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi dengan terburu-buru sehingga menarik perhatian si anak baru. Mata Suho dan anak baru itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Reaksi yang dikeluarkan juga sama, mata membulat terkejut serta detak jantung yang tidak karuan, seolah organ itu ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling diam dengan keheningan.

"J-junmyeon-ah..." Lirih anak baru itu.

Suho berusaha membuka mulutnya yang terasa kaku.

"Yixing-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

.

_Let's Talk about this Fanfic! :_

Masalah Kaisoo semakin rumit! KrisTao yang seperti Tom&amp;Jerry(?), Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan suho dan Lay? Kenapa mereka mengetahui satu sama lain? Jawabannya... Lihat di chapter berikutnya. Atau gak chapter berikut-berikutnya lagi(?) *hhahahaha xD

Annyeong^^ berjumpa lagi dengan Tiff di chapter 2, ada yang nungguin gak yaah? *haha

*Lirik atas. Nah, gimana ff-nya? Makin jelek? Haha, Tiff tau. Itu dah muncul kristao-nya, maaf kalo mereka OOC. Sama sulay nyempil dikit. Buat Chenmin, chapter selanjutnya deh. Eh, tapi gak tau juga yah *Tiff labil. Tiff masih mikir, bisa gak yah bikin moment 6 couple dalam satu chapter? Takutnya nanti gak ada feel-nya. Tapi liat nanti deh.

Oh ya, maafin Tiff ya kalau updatenya lama. Readers semua pada tau kan gimana ffn sekarang? Ffn di blokir sama internet positif! Nyebelin? Banget! Gak tau deh kenapa bisa diblokir, tapi Tiff gak abis akal dong ya, hehe.. Tiff pakai _**Anonymox **_untuk ngebuka ffn, manjur kok xD Buat readers, kalo ada temen yang gak bisa buka ffn, kasih tau aja pake Opera Mini, atau download Anonymox (khusus mozilla lohh~).

Yang mau jadi temen Tiff PM yaa, mana tau kita bisa jadi best buddies xD

Oke, Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya, Pai pai ^^

Review, Juseyo! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocent vs Pervert**

**By: Tiff DiamonDeer**

Cast : Luhan &amp; Sehun (HunHan)

Other Cast : Member EXO (Official Couple) Semua couple ada disini yuhuu~

Genre : Romance, Friendship &amp; Family, lil Comedy &amp; Sad

Rated : T – M

**Warning : INCEST! YAOI! Kadang nyerempet ke NC! GJ, TYPO, Etc.**

Fanficnya punya Tiff :D

HunHan juga punya Tiff :D

Don't be plagiator, juseyo~

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading :*

.

.

.

.

.

*HunHan*

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kantin? Ya, kantin adalah tempat terfavorit bagi anak sekolahan. Jika mereka malas belajar, mereka akan ke kantin. Jika mereka sedang lapar dan bosan, mereka di kantin. Dan tempat yang paling ramai ketika istirahat? Tentu saja kantin :D . Begitu juga dengan tiga anak ini (re: LuBaekSoo) yang tengah bersenda gurau di tengah-tengah jam istirahat. Ributnya kantin tidak menghalangi mereka untuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hei, aku dengar di kelas sebelah ada murid baru!" Koar Baekhyun dengan semangat. Ia menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah penasaran.

"Jinjjayo? Namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun berfikir sebentar. "Kalo gak salah, namja!"

"Siapa namanya?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

Baekhyun berfikir (lagi). "Eumm.. Zhang.. Yi Xing."

"Wuaahh.. Orang cina ternyata!" Kata Luhan.

"Zhang yixing yah?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Ia mengucapkan nama itu berkali-kali dan mengerutkan keningnya, lalu "MWOYA?! ZHANG YIXING?!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa, Soo?"

"Beneran Yixing?" Pekik Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Iya Kyungsoo sayaaang~ Wae geurae?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian tau ketua osis kita kan? Kalian pasti juga tau ketua klub basket kita kan?" Bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kim Junmyeon dan Wu Yifan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk namun Luhan tiba-tiba menyela.

"Bukannya Suho dan Kris yaah?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ITU SAMA AJA RUSAAAAA!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo geram. Dibalas dengan anggukan takut dari Luhan.

"Ini adalah berita penting dan rahasia! _**Very very important**_!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Iyaaa, ah lama! Jadi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Tapi sebelum aku menceritakan ini, kalian janji ya tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun? Tidak untuk siapapun!"

"Termasuk Sehunnie dan Boneka rusa punya lulu dirumah?" Tanya Luhan polos.

"IYA LULUUUUU!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi.

" ." Eja Baekhyun kesal.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dan ia memulai ceritanya.

"Ketika SMP dulu, aku satu sekolah dengan Suho, Kris dan Yixing. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat yang saaaangat dekat! Pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, ke kantin bersama, pokoknya kemana-mana selalu bersama!"

"Apakah mereka juga ke kemar mandi bersama?" Sela Luhan penasaran.

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan malas. "Tidak, Lu. Mereka tidak seperti kau dan Sehun."

"Hahh, akan kulanjutkan." Kyungsoo berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya._**Well,**_ tadi dia menahan suaranya agar tidak meneriaki Luhan saking kesalnya. Pertanyaan Luhan benar-benar tak bermutu, pikirnya.

"Sampai suatu saat, sesuatu terjadi. Kris dan Yixing berpacaran dibalik sepengetahuan Suho. Namun, hal yang disembunyikan sekecil apapun, pasti akan tercium juga. Suho pun mengetahui hal itu. Suho marah. Marah akan dikhianati, marah akan persahabatan mereka dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Suho sebenarnya mencintai Yixing, dari pertama kali bertemu, dan ia merasa gagal karena orang lain telah mendapatkan Yixing duluan. Parahnya lagi orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Semenjak itu hubungan mereka renggang. Suho menjauhi mereka, Suho tidak mau diajak ngomong ataupun berkumpul oleh Yixing dan Kris. Yixing frustasi karena Suho tak lagi di sisinya, tidak bersama seperti dulu. Yixing sangat merasa kehilangan Suho. Yixing merasa kosong dan ia tidak ceria lagi. Sampai akhirnya Yixing menyadari, bahwa ia sebenarnya mencintai Suho, bukan Kris. Tentu saja tanpa sepegetahuan Kris. Namun karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kris, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yixing tidak tahan akan keadaan, ia pun melanjutkan sekolah ke Cina meninggalkan Suho dan Kris. Yang membuat Yixing kecewa adalah ketika Suho tidak ikut mengantarnya di hari keberangkatannya ke Cina. Hanya Kris lah yang menemaninya. Setelah itu Kris dan Yixing menjalani LDR. Mereka tetap pacaran, tidak putus. Ketika di Cina, Yixing masih berhubungan dengan Kris tapi tidak dengan bahkan sering menangis karena mengira Suho tidak peduli lagi padanya. Padahal tidak, Selama di Yixing di Cina, Suho selalu menanyakan kabar Yixing lewat Kris. Ya seperti itulah, mereka tidak mengetahui jika mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan sekaraaaangg…. Yixing bersekolah disini, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya oleh mereka bertiga." Kyungsoo pun mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka menutupi muka masing-masing.

"Y-YA! Wae geurae?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo pun menarik paksa tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun sehingga kedua pasang tangan itu terlepas dari wajah masing-masing. "Kalian ini kenap-"

"Hiks… HUUUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"

Jerit tangis dari Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menggema di seluruh sudut kantin sehingga menarik perhatian seluruh orang di kantin. Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum pada semua orang di kantin. Nanti dikira Luhan dan Baekhyun 'diapa-apain' sama Kyungsoo.

"Heh, diliatin sama yang lain, malu woi! Kalian ini kenapa siiihh?!" Sekarang Kyungsoo sangat frustasi karena semua pasang mata di kantin menghujamnya seolah dia adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang telah mencabuli dua anak SD.

Salah satu dari mereka menyeka air matanya dengan lengan baju, oh itu Luhan. "Hiks, c-ceritanyaaa.. Sedih, hiks. Huweeee~"

Lalu, Baekhyun. "J-jika aku menjadi salah satu dari nereka hiks, aku pasti tidak tau hiks apa yang harus ku lakukan.. Huweee~"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa, juga mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan lalu memeluk si namja rusa.

"Deer, kenapa kau menangis? Uljimaa~" Suara itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Yup, si muka datar dan pangeran es. Oh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo, hiks.." Gumam Luhan sambil sesenggukan.

Mata Sehun mengarah pada Kyungsoo dengan tajamnya menyebabkan namja mungil bermata bulat itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng tanda ia tak bersalah.

Bersyukurlah pada Baekhyun yang mengerti keadaan, ia langsung menarik Kyungsoo keluar kantin untuk mengindari amukan si albino sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan posesif sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung namja mungil itu agar berhenti menangis. Semua orang di kantin melihat HunHan dengan pandangan 'Ah, Sudah biasa~'.

Lalu Sehun pun menarik Luhan entah kemana.

.

.

.

*HunHan*

.

.

.

"Wuaaahhh~ Kebun binatang!" Seru Luhan dengan nada khas anak-anak.

Disinilah HunHan. Ketika sebelumnya Luhan tidak mau berhenti menangis dan juga tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. Ketika ditanya Luhan hanya menjawab 'Kata Kyungsoo, lulu tidak boleh memberi tau siapapun. Termasuk Sehun dan boneka Lulu di rumah~' Sehun hanya mengangguk –angguk pasrah. Ia sudah menawarkkan semuanya pada Luhan agar rusa tercintanya itu berhenti menangis.

Dari menawarkan es krim, Luhan menjawab 'Enggak maauuu~'

Coklat? 'Uuh.. Shireoyooo~'

Permen? 'Sehunnieeee aniyeooo~'

Susu? 'Bosaaaann~ Lulu udah dua kali minum susu, pertama yang dibuatkan eomma untuk sarapan, yang kedua susu yang aneh rasanya yang sehunnie berikan di mobil tadi pagiii~"

UHUK! Sehun hampir saja tersedak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Lulu-nya.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, akhirnya Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar sekolah dan tadaaaa~ sampailah mereka disini.

"Sehunnieee!"

Sehun menoleh dan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'Apa?'

"Lulu ingin melihat adik-adik Lulu." Luhan mempoutkan imut bibirnya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk memborgol hasratnya mencium bibir menggoda itu.

"Adik-adik? Nuguya?"

"Rusaaa~ Deer~ Luuuu~Saseuuumm~" Jawab Luhan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak tidak sabar.

Astaga. Luhan mengira binatang bertanduk bercabang(?) itu adalah adik-adiknya. Lalu, Sehun siapanya? Peliharaannnya?

"Jika rusa-rusa itu adikmu, aku siapamu Deer?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menuggu jawaban dari Luhan.

"Sehunnie itu segalanya bagi Luluuu~ Sehunnie saranghaeyooo~"

Karena tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat imut, Sehun menggigit pipi kanan Luhan, beralih ke pipi kiri Luhan, lalu ke hidung Luhan, dan berakhir dibibir manis Luhan. Tapi ada seorang anak kecil yang tadi di samping mereka langsung berlari karena menganggap Sehun kanibal. Sehun tidak peduli. Oh dan jika bukan tempat umum, Sehun juga sebenarnya ingin menggigit 'adik kecil' Luhan /.

Mereka pun pergi menuju tempat rusa. Luhan sangat senang, ia seperti bertemu saudara lamanya yang lama tidak jumpa. Ia juga sangat bersemangat memberi makan saudaranya itu. Di sela-sela kegiatannya memberi makan, ia akan bergumam 'Adik-adik ku yang manis, cepatlah besar neee? Uuhh.. neomu kyeowo~' dan ketika Luhan mengucapkan itu Sehun akan selalu memeluk luhan dari belakang plus menjilat leher Luhan dan mengatakan 'Kau lebih Kyeowo, Deer.'

Setelah puas mengunjungi sanak keluarga(?) Luhan, mereka pun pergi ke tempa hewan lain. Sebenarnya Luhan yang menarik Sehun dan mengatakan 'sekarang saatnya Sehunnie yang harus mengunjungi sanak keluarga(?) Sehunnie~'

Sehun santai-santai saja diseret Luhan. Karena Sehun bisa menebak beberapa binatang yang nanti didatangi.

Sehun pikir, pasti beruang. Karena ia sangar seperti beruang.

Atau Singa? Karena ia disegani seperti singa.

Atau harimau? Karena ia keren seperti harimau.

Atau Serigala? Karena ia tampan(?) seperti serigala

Dan dalam sekejap Sehun sakit hati karena Luhan membawanya ke kandang-

.

.

.

.

.

Monyet.

Yah, Binatang satu itu.

"Lihat! Lihat! Sehunnieee, yang di ujung sana mirip dengan Sehunnie, dia lincah sekaliii!" Luhan melompat bahagia sambil menunjuk seekor monyet di ujung kandang yang loncat sana-sini.

"Tidak, Deer."

"Oh, Yang itu! Wajahnya tampan seperti sehunnieee~"

"APA?! Tidak, Deer." Sehun tidak menyangka Luhan akan menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah monyet. _**Hell,**_ wajah tampannya tidak pantas disamakan dengan monyet.

"Ow ow! Yang itu juga Sehunnieee~ ia sangat keren seperti Sehunnieee~" Luhan menunjuk monyet yang memakai kacamata hitam yang sehun yakin monyet itu merampasnya dari pengunjung.

"Tidak, Deer."

"Uuuhhh.. Neomu kyeowo, semuanya mirip dengan Sehunnieee~ hehehe…"

Luhan bahkan memfoto monyet yang memakai kacamata hitam tadi dan menyatukannya dengan foto Sehun yang juga memakai kacamata hitam lalu menjadikannya _**screenlock**_ smartphonenya dengan tulisan 'kembar yang terpisahkan, Sehunnie hwaiting!' diatas gambar tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa_** facepalm**_ melihat kelakuan Luhan. Menggemaskan, tapi bikin sakit hati.

Sehun menyeret Luhan dari sana dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah tempat yang agak terpencil dari umum, yang pastinya sepi. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menurut saja, karena ia juga tidak masalah mau istirahat dimana asalkan ada Sehun.

"Kau senang hari ini, Deer?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan mengangguk cepat dan memeluk erat Sehun.

"Yaa, rusa-rusa tadi saaaangat lucuu~ Monyet-monyetnya jugaa. Sehunnie juga senang, kan? Soalnya Lulu bisa melihat pacaran bahagia dari mata Sehunnie ketika melihat monyet-monyet itu!"

'APA?! PANCARAN MATA BAHAGIA?! TAMPAR AKU! TAMPAR!' Batin sehun kesal.

Lalu Luhan berceloteh panjang lebar setelahnya. Sehun bukannya mendengarkan, ia malah fokus pada bibir merah muda, seksi, dan menggoda punya Luhan yang seakan memanggilnya untuk melumat ganas bibir itu. Apalagi ketika Luhan mempoutkan mulutnya, juga menjilat bibirnya yang kering di sela-sela bercerita. Ugh, Sehun tidak tahan lagi.

"Eeeehh?" Luhan terkejut ketika tubuhnya naik sehingga sekarang ia ada di pangkuan Sehun. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan, sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan memeluk erat pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain sehingga dua pasang mata itu saling terpejam. Sehun menyeringai, lalu melumat ganas bibir Luhan. Ia sangat kecanduan dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun menjilat, mengecup, mengggigit, dan melumat bibirnya habis-habisan. Menyedot air liur Luhan tanpa ampun seolah itu adalah cairan Bubble tea yang sanat manis. Sehun terus menjelajahi bibir Luhan, mengabsen giginya, membelit lidahnya, menggelitiki langit-langit mulut Luhan hingga Luhan melenguh geli, pokoknya Sehun benar-benar gila akan ciuman ini. Panas, menggairahkan, dan menggoda. Apalagi ketika Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun sehingga kedua junior itu bersentuhan.

"Eeeuunngg…" Lenguh HunHan bersamaan. Entah inisiatif dari mana, Luhan malah menaik turunkan tubuhnya sehingga junior mereka bergesek-gesekan. Sehun dan Luhan mendesah tertahan. Hingga Luhan memukul dada Sehun tanda habisnya oksigen, dan Sehun melepaskannya dengan benar-benar tidak rela. Luhan meraup udara disekitarnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sehun mendesis melihat juniornya dan Luhan sudah sangat tegang. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Sehun menarik Luhan ke kamar mandi yang jarang dipakai karena jauh dari kebun binatang, dan mengunci kamar mandi tersebut.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di wastafel dan melucuti baju mereka sampai tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi keduanya. Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan ke arah kaca sehingga pantulan mereka terlihat.

"Lihat, Deer. Kau begitu seksi." Gumam Sehun dengan suara serak karena menahan hasrat. Tangan kanannya ia mainkan di junior Luhan dan tangan kirinya di nipple Luhan. Sedangkan mulutnya bekerja di Leher Luhan membuat _**kissmark**_ yang lembab dan basah.

Luhan melontarkan desahan yang makin membuat Sehun semangat.

"Aahhhh~ S-Sehunhhh nieehh uhh.. Anghhh~"

Ketika Luhan sampai di klimaks pertamanya, ia memindahkan tangan yang tadinya mengocok junior Luhan kini kearah lubang Luhan. Mengelus-elus lubang itu dengan pelan dan memasukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya kesana.

"Ukh.. Ah~"

Sehun memaju mundurkan tangannya tepat di sweat pot Luhan dengan brutal

"Nikmat eoh?! Kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat jika junior ku masuk ke lubangmu Deer.. Fiuuh~" Memberi hembusan ditelinga Luhan untuk menggoda.

"Sssh~ niehh~ Lulu..hh Aaaahh~"

Luhan sampai untuk kedua kalinya. Ok, Sekarang giliran junior Sehun.

"A-apa 'milik' Sehunnie akan memasuki Lulu lagi seperti hari itu?" Tanya Luhan cemas.

"Ne..hh. Wae umhh?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengocok sebentar juniornya.

Luhan menggeleng takut. "T-tapi itu kan saaakiit~"

Junior Sehun didekatkan kearah lubang Luhan. "Tidak, Deer. Kau akan merasa nikmat setelahnya, walaupun pertamanya memang sakit. Tapi, Deer, kau percaya padaku kan? Aku tak mungkin melukaimu."

Luhan berfikir sebentar lalu mengagguk. "Eumm.. Ne!"

Seringaian muncul di bibir Sehun. Ia bawa bibirnya dan melumat bibir Luhan dengan menggebu-gebu. Tangannya mengocok-ngocok junior Luhan sedangkan satu tangannya menuntut juniornya sendiri.

"Ukh!" Sehun makin cepat mengocok junior Luhan.

"AAAAAKKKH!" Teriak Luhan nyaring. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun memasukkannya dalamsekejap.

Sleb

"Haahh…" Sehun menghela nafas ketika Juniornya sudah masuk seluruhnya. Ia segera mengapus air mata Luhan dan mengecup pipinya sayang. Ia lalu meremas-remas junior Luhan sehingga Luhan mendesah kembali. Disaat itulah Sehun memaju mundurkan Juniornya dengan menggebu-gebu. Tubuh Luhan sampai terhentak-hentak.

"OOHH~ Hunnieehh~ ahghh~ Hunnhh~"

"Nikmat ahh~ bukan Derr? Sssshh~ Sial, ini enak sekalihhh~"

"Huunhh~" Klimaks Luhan untuk ketiga kalinya, Luhan benar-benar lemas namun Benda tumpul itu masih menyodok-nyodok lubangnya. Mau tak mau Luhan mendesah lagi. Luhan membawa tangan Sehun yang nganggur ke arah juniornya. Sehun yang mengerti pun kembali meremat junior Luhan.

Kedua insan itu larut dalam desahan mereka. Pantulan mereka di kaca membuat gairah makin bangkit.

"Aku shhammpaihh Deerhh uohh~"

"Annghhh.. Huunnhhhh~ aaahhhhhhhh~"

Sehun dan Luhan mengeluarkan sperma mereka secara bersamaan. Dada mereka naik turun mengambil nafas. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Deer, boleh aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menoleh karena kecapekan. Sehun menyeringai dan menuntun tangan Luhan ke Juniornya sendiri.

"Kocok Juniormu seperti ini deer. Aku ingin melihatmu seperti itu, pasti saaangat sekssihh."

"T-tapi Sehuniieehh bagaimanaa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Begini…" Sehun menggerakkan tangan Luhan yang ada di juniornya sendiri ke atas bawah secara bergantian dan cepat. Luhan mendesah lagi. Namun desahannya berubah menjadi desahan kecewa ketika Sehun menghentikannya. "Lakukan sendiri, Deer."

"N-neehh.."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengocok juniorya sendiri. Ia mendongak ke atas dan mendesah tak karuan ketika tangannnya bergerak semakin cepat.

"Uuunghh! Aaahhh~ Uaahh~ kkh.."

Sehun menjilat bibirnya melihat Luhan. "Sangat seksi."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun merekam video Luhan di Smartphonenya. Ketika Luhan sampai klimaks, Sehun buru-buru menyimpan Smartphonenya.

"Euum Deer, Aku butuh bantuanmu.." Kata Sehun sambil melihat juniornya yang berdiri menantang dengan cairan yang meluber di ujungnya.

.

.

.

*HunHan*

.

.

.

Seorang namja berpipi bakpao dengan _**tag name**_ Kim Minseok tengah berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, jika dilihat secara seksama kalian bisa melihat air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Ia tak takut jika ada yang memergokinya menangis, karena sekarang di kelas kosong, murid sudah pada berpulangan.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Kim Minseok!" Seorang namja menghampiri Minseok dengan panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Minseok tapi namja manis itu menepisnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Aku muak denganmu!" Bentak Minseok, ia mengusap air matanya kasar. "Sampai kapan kita _**Backstreet**_ hah?! Aku bosan mendengar janjimu yang akan memberitahukan hubungan kita ke publik! Putuskan juga namjachingu itu! Kau kira aku tidak sakit melihat namjachinguku di bagi dengan orang lain?!"

"Minseok, dengar.. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kita…" Jelas namja itu sabar.

Minseok menatap tajam namja di depannya. "Apa aku tidak penting bagimu hah?! Apa kau lebih memilih namjachingumu itu hah?! Aku juga namjachingumu, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol, namja tadi, langsung memeluk Minseok dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak mungkin memutuskan Baekhyun begitu saja."

Tangis Minseok makin keras. "Tidak mungkin kenapa hah?! Karena kau sering melakukan sex dengannya?! _**YOU FUCKING BASTARD PARK CHANY-**_mmmppfftt.."

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan penuh nafsu. Mereka menikmati ciuman itu sebelum-

"Chan… yeollie.."

Seorang namja mungil menatapnya dengan mata berurai air mata. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan mendapati pandangan ini.

"BAEKYUN?!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Minseok.

"Hiks. B-bajingan.." Desis Baekhyun penuh amarah. "BRENGSEK! KITA PUTUS!"

Drap

Drap

Drap

Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan kelas itu dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan isakan.

"Chan.." Minseok memegang tangan Chanyeol Tapi Chanyeol menepisnya kasar.

"Ini semua karenamu KIM MINSEOK!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah pergi duluan. Tinggallah Minseok yang menatap ke depan dengan nafas memburu.

"BYUNG BAEKHYUUUNN! PARK CHANYEOOLL! AAAAKKKHHH!" Teriak Minseok emosi.

.

.

.

*HunHan*

.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah menyusun buku yang baru saja ia baca di perpustakaan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal dan menguap.

"Hhh.. Melelahkan sekali.." Gumam Kyungsoo dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah gontai.

Ketika ia sudah sampai gerbang sekolah dan menunggu bus datang, sebuah pesan terkirim di smartphonenya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_**Form : Kim Jongin**_

_**Datang ke rumahku, jangan terlambat atau kau akan tau .**_

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Datang atau tidak? Jika datang, ia tau apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi jika tidak, ia pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih berat. Dengan berat hati ia memutuskan. Setelah beberapa detik, tangannya menulis balasan dengan bergetar.

_**For : Kim Jongin**_

_**Baiklah. Aku akan sampai sana dalam waktu 15 menit.**_

Bus datang. Kyungsoo menatap bus dengan malas. ia pun menaiki bus itu dengan berat hati.

"Aishh.. Aku takut.."

_**Sesampai dirumah Kai…**_

Kyungsoo menatap rumah di depannya dengan gugup. Kakinya terasa lemas dan gemetar. Setelah menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia pun memberanikan masuk kesana.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Clek

Sret

Bruk

"EHH?!"Kyungsoo terkejut ketika pintu terbuka dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam lalu didolak ke sofa besar di tengah ruangan. Yang mendolaknya adalah Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo dapat melihat satu namja lagi di samping kai.

"Wah, kau pintar memilih Kai. Dia pasti masih ketat dan bisa membuat juniorku terjepit nikmat." Kata teman Kai.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak akan menyesal Kim Jongdae!" Sahut Kai pada namja yang bernama Kim Jongdae tersebut.

Kai dan Jongdae pun mendekati Kyungsoo yang meringkuk ketakutan.

Tidak, dia bukanlah anak polos yang tidak tau apa-apa. Ia juga namja SMA seperti pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain, Kyungsoo tau dia pasi akan di perkosa oleh dua orang di hadapannya ini.

Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dan mengikatnya dengan dasi sedangkan kaki kyungsoo diikat dengan tali ke meja sehingga kakinya terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Chen melucuti bajunya. Setelah itu Kai yang melucuti bajunya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKUUU! ANDWAEEE!"

Jongdae terkekeh menyeramkan "Percuma berteriak manis."

"Kau pasti akan menikmatinya. Kita akan bermain_** Threesome**_. Hahahha!" Kai tertawa setan sambil meremas kuat junior Kyungsoo membuat empunya mendesah keras.

"AAHHHHH~~"

Kai dan Jongdae menatap Kyungsoo dengan lapar.

"_**It's Showtime~"**_

.

.

.

*HunHAN*

.

.

.

_**Let's talk about this chappie!**_

Oke, fine! FINE! Jangan gebukin Tiff karena Chap ini banyak sekali diluar dugaannya! Tapi kan udah Tiff tulis Official couple, Tiff official couple lovers kok :3

Adakah yang menunggu fanfic ini? Kalo ada makasiihh udah nungguin :* kalo gak ada gak papa siihh :*

Tiff hiatus lama banget yah? Hamper 5 abad rasanya haha.. maklum tiff di tingkat akhir jadinya harus belajar-belajar dan belajar.

Gimana nih? Chap ini? Suka? Udah Tiff banyakin loh Hunhan momentnyaaa NCan lagii yuhuuu~ soalnya hari itu banyak yang protes sihh.. tapi gpp, protes kalian bikin Tiff makin semangat buat nulis ff nya.

Ecieeee, yang kemarin kira SuLay pacaran padahal enggak, cieee.. *dibacok

Segini dulu cuap-cuap Tiff, kali ada yang mau nanya lebih lanjut PM aja ato mw kenalan boleh :3

_**See you on the next chappie**_

_**Review, juseyo~**_

_**Psstt.. Kalo reviewnya lumayan Tiff bakalan update ASAP :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya comeback *sujud syukur

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Innocent vs Pervert**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahaahahahaa."

Ledakan tawa muncul dari mulut Kai dan Jongdae. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tengah bergetar ketakutan menatap aneh mereka dengan mata berairnya.

"A-apa yang.." Nafas Kyungsoo seolah tecekat.

"Aduhh Kyungsoo maaf, kami hanya mengerjaimu." Kata Jongdae sambil melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki pria mungil itu.

Bibir Kyungsoo terkatup rapat seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan hal itu membuatnya sesak.

"Lagipula mana mau aku bercinta dengan gay sepertimu. Dengar ya Do Kyungsoo, aku normal dan seterusnya akan tetap seperti itu." Desis Kai dengan pongah.

Jongdae melirik jenaka, "Bukankah kau meremas asetnya Kai? Apa orang yang normal akan melakukan hal seperti itu? Hahahaha sepertinya orientasi seksualmu mulai dipertanyakan."

Dengan seringai tipis Kai berkata, "Aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi manusia gay ini."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dan ternyata seperti dugaanku..." Kai menggantung ucapannya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Do Kyungsoo."

Sebuah hantaman keras tepat mengenai hati Kyungsoo. Ia merasa dipermalukan, dilecehkan, hatinya, tubuhnya. Semuanya. Karena tidak ingin mendengar perkataan yang lebih tajam lagi Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan menatap keduanya dengan sengit.

"Brengsek khh.."

Dan Kyungsoo pun berlari dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Kai dan Jongdae yang tertawa nista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi seluruh siswa di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana sekolah mereka mengadakan bazar. Otomatis pembelajaran dihentikan dan mengerahkan seluruh siswa untuk menikmati bazar. Banyak _stand_ yang berjejer di lapangan sekolah yang luas. Ada juga beberapa yang terletak diluar. Suasananya sangat ramai karena bukan hanya warga sekolah tapi orang-orang dari luar pun juga datang untuk menikmati bazar.

Dan bagi Luhan ini adalah surga dunia. Banyak permen lucu, manisan dan kue yang imut tersebar disana. Luhan bahkan mendatangi satu-persatu _stand _ dan mencoba setiap makanan yang disediakan. Yah walaupun harus membayar dengan harga yang tidak sedikit yang penting lidah dan perut rusa ini terpuaskan. Lagipula, ia membayar dengan uang Sehun kok soalnya dompet Sehun ada padanya hihihi.

"Dasar rusa gendut, berhenti makan! Nanti badanmu melar dan Sehun tidak akan menyukaimu lagi." Kata Baekhyun dengan mulut pedasnya

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan melanjutkan makan kue nastar #efekmaulebaran yang dipegangnya.

"Sehunnie menyukai Lulu apa adanya, bukan ada apanya kok." Luhan cemberut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata lucunya. "Oh ya, Kyungie kemana? Kenapa dari tadi tidak kelihatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng bingung. Ia lalu mengecek hpnya dan menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Ia juga tidak mengabari dari tadi pagi."

"Apa Kyungie sakit?"

"Mungkin, bagaimana jika kita menjenguknya sepulang sekolah?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mencomot beberapa kue yang tersedia di depannya.

"Astaga rusa satu ini! Berat badanmu aku naik 50 kilo jika seperti itu! Lihat saja, Sehun akan memandangmu _illfeel _dan aku pikir dia akan- oh! Lihat itu!" Pekik Baekhyun. Ia menunjuk secara tiba-tiba ke arah salah satu _stand_ yang ramai oleh murid dan pengunjung lain.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ramai sekali. Ada apa ya disana?" Gumam Luhan pelan. "Luhan ingin kesana. Baekki ayo kesana!"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berdua berjalan, dengan serentak mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Kenapa? Karena di _stand _ tersebut penyebab keramaiannya ialah tiga pria tampan yang sedang tebar pesona sambil mempromosikan 'dagangan' kelas mereka.

"Itu kan..." Tunjuk Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehun?!" Sambung Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa-apaan mereka tebar pesona seperti itu di depan banyak perempuan? Mereka kira mereka sedang _endorse_? Oh dasar perempuan-perempuan gatal, seperti tidak pernah melihat pria tampan saja- AH YAK! YA AMPUN PARK CHANYEOL BERANINYA KAU MERANGKUL PEREMPUAN GATAL ITU! PEREMPUAN SIALAN, JANGAN TERSENYUM PADA CHANYEOL DENGAN BIBIR PENUH LIPSTIK TEBALMU ITU!" Baekhyun menjerit kesal sambil melempar-lempar plastik bekas kue luhan. Wajahnya memerah dan hidungnya mengeluarkan asap seperti banteng. Tangannya mengepal marah.

"Lulu tidak suka Sehunnie seperti itu dengan orang lain. Kenapa Sehunnie melakukan itu? Lulu tidak suka! Sama sekali tidak suka! Huwaaaaaa~" Luhan merengek dan melampiasakan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul bebek disampingnya.

Tentu saja pukulan Luhan sakitnya bukan main.

"ASTAGA! YAKK! HEI RUSA KANIBAL! INI SAKIT! JANGAN PUKUL AKU! PUKUL SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI! Y-YAKK BERHENTIIII!"

"SEHUNNIE JAHAT BAEKKIII, HUWEEEEE!"

"TETAPI KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMUKULKU BUKAN? AKU BUKAN BANTAL TINJU YAKK!"

"LULU KESAAALLL UHHHH!"

"Ya tuhan apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua? Lulu? Baekki?"

Di hadapan Luhan dan Baekhyun terdapat dua makhluk yang entah berasal dari mana.

Oh! Itu duo fujoshi! Irene, perempuan cantik dan menggemaskan yang mempunyai kemampuan menari diatas rata-rata dengan rambut ombre berwarna pink serta Wendy, perempuan cantik dan manis yang mempunyai kemampuan menyanyi diatas rata-rata dengan rambut ombre birunya. Hmm teman yang saling melengkapi. Hey tapi mereka fujoshi tingkat akut.

Kedua pria manis itu tidak menjawab, mereka masih memandang dengan tatapan sebal. Wendy dan Irene yang melihat kelakuan dua pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang mereka lihat. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka mengangguk-angguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya. Seringaian terselip dia bibir kedua perempuan cantik tersebut.

"Heee~ jadi karena itu." Wendy menghalangi tatapan Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan berdiri di depan kedua pria cantik itu.

Irene berdiri disamping Wendy dan memekik heboh.

"KALIAN CEMBURU?!"

"Cemburu..?" Gumam Luhan dengan menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Iya _princess_," Jawab Irene gemas. "Cemburu itu ketika kau tidak suka ketika melihat Sehun dekat atau akrab dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Seperti ada yang panas di dalam tubuhmu dan kau merasa kesal yang teramat sangat. Apakah kau merasakan itu sekarang?"

Luhan memerah tapi ia mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Ahh manisnyaaaa~" Seru Irene dan Wendy.

"Kenapa sih kalian berdua?! Berisik sekali!" Kata Baekhyun tidak suka.

"Sudahlah Baekki, kami tau kok kau juga cemburu." Wendy tersenyum jahil.

"Maaf ya aku tidak cemburu! Dan jangan panggil aku Baekki karena hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan yang boleh memanggil seperti itu!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Tidak, Chanyeol juga mulai sekarang tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

"Benarkah kau tidak cemburu? Ohh kalau begitu kau biasa saja saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan orang lain-"

"E-eh?'

"-Mencubit pipi orang lain-"

"..."

"-Memeluk orang lain-'

"Hah?!"

"-Atau menciu-"

"Yak! Hentikan hentikaaan!" Baekhyun memotong omongan Wendy. "Iya aku cemburu! Kalian puas?!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAH"

Baekhyun melirik tajam dan membuang muka. Ia kembali muak dengan pandangan di depannya ketika masih melihat Chanyeol di situ.

"Dasar Dobi sialan tukang selingkuh!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kan hanya-"

"Sialan itu selingkuh dengan Xiumin!" Potong Baekhyun kesal.

"Hah?!" Luhan, Irene dan Wendy sama-sama terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan bingung. "Kenapa Chanyeol sejahat itu?"

"Aish dasar! Orang tampan memang hobi berselingkuh!" Wendy mencebikkan mulutnya. "Jangan sampai Sehun seperti itu, ya kan Lulu?"

"Hey, lihat! Sehun memeluk Seulgi!" Irene memekik heboh sambil menunjuk Seulgi yang kesenangan karena dapat pelukan gratis dari Sehun. Dasar rubah pengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

"Lulu benci Sehunnie. Sehunnie jahat!" Luhan manyun. Pria itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil menggerutu. Irene dan Wendy mencubit pipi luhan gemas.

"Hei, aku punya ide agar Chanyeol dan Sehun juga kesal hihihihihi." Irene tertawa seperti nenek sihir.

"Apa?!"

Irene mengibaskan rambutnya dengan ekspresi jahil. "Buat mereka kembali cemburu!"

"Oh..." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Lalu ia tiba-tiba tertawa seperti kemasukan setan. "Hahahahaha benar juga, akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan Park Chanyeol brengsek. Lihat saja, aku akan berpelukan, merangkul, mencium, mencubit pipi, bermesra-mesraan, dan bercinta dengan orang lain huahahahahhaha!"

Irene dan Wendy berjengit jijit. "Astaga mulutmu Byun."

Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutnya kebelang telinganya dan memasang ekspresi sombong, jangan lupa satu sudut bibirnya yang naik menjadi senyuman angkuh.

"Terimakasih Irene, Wendy. Aku akan mentraktir kalian lain kali. Doakan aku berhasil okey?"

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan dengan hawa-hawa hitam di sekelilingnya meninggalkan area lapangan sekolah.

Sedangkan Irene dan Wendy hanya mengedikkan bahu dan beralih pada pria super imut disamping mereka.

"Umm lalu apa yang harus Lulu lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya tuhan imut sekali, aku ingin menggigitnya.." Irene bergumam dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Luhan. Sampai sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat di kepalanya dan tanpa menebak dia tahu bahwa itu adalah Wendy.

"Begini _princess_, kau harus membalas perbuatan Sehun dengan membuatnya cemburu." Jelas Wendy.

Namun Luhan malah menggeleng. "Lulu tidak mengerti."

"Jangan terlalu menjadi pihak yang tersakiti Lu," Sepertinya Wendy terlalu banyak membaca ff yaoi. "Intinya, buat Sehun cemburu. Sehun kan sudah membuatmu cemburu, kau harus membalas agar ia cemburu. Begini, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana lucunya reaksi Sehun ketika dia cemburu? Lakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya marah dan kesal yaitu dengan cara akrab bersama yang lain. Misalnya kau bermesra-mesraan dengan pria atau wanita lain."

Bagaimana pun, Luhan pernah melihat Sehun cemburu sewaktu mereka masih kecil yaitu ketika ia bermain dengan anak tetangga sebelah dan malah mengabaikan Sehun. Alhasil Sehun melabrak anak tersebut sehingga anak itu ketakutan dan tetangga itu sekeluarga pindah rumah. Hahh dasar Oh Sehun.

"Oke!" Seru Luhan setuju. "Lulu kesal, Sehunnie saja bisa berbuat seperti itu kenapa Lulu tidak? Apakah Irene dan Wendy mau membantu Lulu?"

Anggukan yang terlalu semangat diterima oleh Luhan. Duo fujoshi ini-_-

"tenang saja Lulu. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana."

"Eum? Apa itu?"

"Pertama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merasa gugup bagaimana tidak ia harus ke kelas Sehun sekarang. Bukan, bukan untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi ia mau menemui Kim Myungsoo, pria super tampan yang mempunyai senyum mematikan dan _eyesmile_ yang memikat. Banyak pria dan wanita yang luluh padanya hanya dengan sekali tatap. Tapi tetap saja Sehun yang terbaik. Sore ini keadaan sekolah cukup sepi karena bazar sudah selesai. Para pengunjung sudah pulang dan murid-murid yang lain kembali ke kelas mereka untuk menghitung hasil keuntungan dari _stand _kelas.

_"Tenang saja princess, kami sudah memberitahu Myungsoo dan ia bisa diajak bekerja sama."_

Perkataan duo fujoshi terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Fighting_! Lulu pasti bisa!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum masuk ke kelas Myungsoo dan Sehun, Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan.

"Myungiiiee!" Seru Luhan ceria dan langsung menghambur pada Myungsoo.

"Luluuu kenapa kesini? Kangen ya? Hahaha." Myungsoo mengacak-acak rambut Luhan dan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Sehun mendengarnya. Dan yah, Sehun sadar jika Luhan ada disitu.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan dan Myungsoo langsung menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari Myungsoo.

"Deer, apa yang kau lakukan disini hmm? Dan ada perlu apa dengan Myungsoo?" Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan posesif.

"Err.. ituu..."

_"Ingat Lu, jika Sehun melakukan kontak fisik denganmu, langsung lepaskan. Dan berakting lah senatural mungkin untuk manja pada Myungsoo."_

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Lulu ingin bertemu dengan Myungie."

"Apa?!"

Myungsoo tersenyum lembut dan menarik tangan Luhan. "Lulu mau pulang hm?"

Luhan mengangguk imut. "Iyaa, kan Myungie sudah janji akan mengantar Lulu. Lagipula Lulu rindu dengan Myungie."

"Ah _princess _ku sayanggg~"

Myungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan mesra membuat Sehun sedikit kesal.

"Yak! Jangan menyentuh apalagi memeluk milikku! Dan siapa kau mau mengantar Luhan?! Kau mau mati hah?!" Sentak Sehun mencengkram kerah seragam Myungsoo.

"Milikmu heh?" Myungsoo menyeringai. "Kau hanya adiknya, bukan kekasihnya! Jadi kau tidak berhak mengatur dia pulang dengan siapa!"

Sehun menggertakkan giginya. Ia mendorong Myungsoo ke dinding dan memukulnya namun pria itu dengan gesit menghindar. Begitu juga dengan serangan-serangan lainnya, Myungsoo dengan mudah menghindarinya.

_"Myungsoo, jangan sampai kau dan Sehun saling menghajar. Jika Sehun terluka Luhan akan mengunyahmu dan kami akan memutilasimu, mengerti?"_

"Kau mencoba untuk memukulku? Cih, aku lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan Sehun. Aku lebih hebat darimu, buktinya pukulanmu tidak ada sama sekali yang kena. Jika aku memukulmu kau bisa ke rumah sakit, jadi lebih baik kau menyingkir." Kata Myungsoo dengan sombongnya. Mendengar perkataan Myungsoo, Sehun kembali ingin menghajarnya namun suara Luhan menghentikannya.

"Berhenti Sehunnie! kenapa memukul Myungie? Myungie kan tidak ada salah apa-apa. Lulu memang ingin diantar oleh Myungie karena Lulu sudah berjanji. Sehunnie tidak boleh seperti itu, Sehunnie jahat! Lulu benci Sehunnie." Kata Luhan berpura-pura. Tentu saja ia mengeluarkan ekspresi sebaik mungkin.

Mata Sehun membalak. Ia tidak terima. "Apa yang- kalian bahkan tidak dekat sebelumnya!"

"Siapa bilang?" Sahut Myungsoo. "Kami bahkan sering _chattingan _dan pergi bersama tanpa kau ketahui!"

"Penipu-"

"Sudahlah Myungie, ayo pergi. Lulu sedang kesal, Lulu tidak mau melihat Sehunnie!"

Luhan menarik tangan Myungsoo keluar kelas. Lalu Myungsoo merangkul mesra Luhan dan mengarahkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terpaku. Ia tidak percaya, bagaimana Lulunya bisa seperti itu? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Mereka mau kemana? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Banyak pertanyaan yang mendobrak masuk ke otak jeniusnya. Sehun jenius, tapi entah kenpa disaat-saat seperti ini otaknya seolah mati dan tidak berfungsi. Satu-satunya hal yang melintas di otaknya ialah memberi Myungsoo perhitungan. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Luhan darinya, siapapun itu.

"Bajingan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Myungsoo berjalan beriringan di koridor. Tangan Myungsoo tampak menggenggam tangan Luhan namun Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Di otaknya masih berputar-putar kejadian tadi. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah kelewatan? Apa Sehun akan marah padanya nanti?

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan sedikit meremas tautan mereka.

Luhan menoleh. "Umm hanya memikirkan hal tadi. Apa menurut Myungie Lulu jahat karena memperlakukan Sehunnie seperti tadi?"

"Bukannya Lulu yang ingin seperti itu?"

"Iya, Irene dan Wendy bilang Lulu harus membalas Sehunnie dengan membuat Sehunnie cemburu. Tapi Lulu merasa tidak enak."

"Biarkan saja Lu. Biar Oh Sehun merasakan apa yang Lulu juga rasakan hmm?" Myungsoo tersenyum manis pada Luhan. Luhan membalas senyum itu.

"Baiklah." Rambut Luhan bergerak karena ia mengangguk. "Tapi sampai kapan Myungie? Lulu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sehunnie~"

Ya tuhan, Luhan menggemaskan sekali, Myungsoo jadi ingin menggigit pipi gembulnya itu.

"Sampai Lulu ingin menyudahinya." Jawab Myungsoo. "Selama itu aku akan siap membantu, Lulu kan temanku- ah maksudku, Kakak kelasku yang paliiiiingg imut! Tapi Lulu tidak cocok dipanggil Hyung."

"Loh kenapa seperti itu?"

"Cocoknya di panggil noona. Hehehe."

Mulut Luhan mengerucut. "menyebalkan! Lulu kan pria _manly _dan tampan!"

"Ya Lu ya."

"Sekarang ayo pergi ke rumah Kyungie, Lulu ingin mengetahui keadaannya. Soalnya hari ini Kyungie tidak datang." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng-geleng seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mauuu." Ucap Myungsoo.

"Eh kenapa? Lulu tidak boleh minta tolong yaah?"

"Bukan begitu, ada syaratnya."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Besok makan siang denganku ya Lu." Myungsoo menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku mau sebuah kecupan hehe." Kekeh Myungsoo.

"Eeehhh?" Luhan mengerut bingung. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Ayolah Luuu di pipi saja." Balas Myungsoo. "Atau tidak kuantar. Bagaimana?"

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Ia berfikir keras lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menggumamkan kata baiklah lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo dengan senang hati memberi pipinya. Bibir Luhan semakin dekat, dan-

Cup!

Myungsoo tertawa bahagia dalam hati.

Lumayan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah Kyungsoo, Luhan turun dari mobil Myungsoo dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa perlu kujemput nanti?" Tawar Myungsoo.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu Myungie. Lulu masuk dulu yaa, Myungie hati-hati di jalan. Daah!"

Myungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan dan terkekeh pelan. "Oke, sampai jumpa besok!"

Suara mobil Myungsoo makin menjauh meninggalkan keadaan yang hening. Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah Kyungsoo dan memencet belnya. Tidak lama kemudian ada suara derap langkah dari dalam dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Loh Baekki?" Luhan menyengit bingung, karena yang membuka pintu itu Baekhyun bukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku baru sampai. Tadi aku mau menghubungimu Lu tapi ternyata kau sudah sampai. Diantar siapa?"

"Eum ituu.. Myungsoo."

"Woahh.. Bagus juga tangkapanmu Lu. Aku tadi diantar Daehyun."

Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan Luhan masuk, dan menutup pintunya.

"Ayo kedalam dulu."

Keadaan kamar Kyungsoo sangat berantakan. Buku dan baju berserakan dimana-mana, selimut yang tergeletak di bawah, boneka yang terlempar di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan beberapa ada di sekelilingnya, serta pecahan kaca yang yang terdapat di dekat Kyungsoo duduk. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri masih memakai seragam sekolah kemarin dengan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah yang masih berbekas air mata.

"Ia sudah begini ketika aku sampai." Kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan. "Aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi tapi ia diam saja. Ia tidak mau bersuara."

Dengan wajah sebabnya Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke arah depan. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, sepertinya ia tidak tidur dari semalam.

Luhan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Ia berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

"Kyungie, apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Ceritakan pada kami Soo, kami pasti akan membantumu." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan jongkok di samping Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan matanya.

"Kyungie apa ini hubungannya dengan Kai?" Tanya Luhan asal.

Seketika Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan dan air matanya kembali berjatuhan.

"Aah.. Hiks..."

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, "Jangan disimpan sendiri Soo, ada kami disini hmm."

"Kyungie saja yang dipeluk? Lulu enggak?" Tanya Luhan cemberut.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Manja is. Sini!"

Luhan memekik senang dan memeluk Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Aaah nyamannyaaa~" Desah Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pelukan itu.

"Yah! Jangan didorong! Berat! Dasar gendut!"

"Apasih Baekki! Baekki lebih gendut daripada Lulu!"

"Rusa pemalas!"

"Cabe-cabean!"

"Bocah!"

"Tante cerewet!"

"Bayi bodoh!"

"Jalang!"

"Astaga Luhan! Darimana kau mendapat kata-kata itu?!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Umm Sehunnie sering mengatakannya ketika mengejek wanita di film." Kata Luhan dengan polosnya.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk memukul Sehun nanti.

"Hihihi..."

Baekhyun dan Luhan serentak menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang tertawa lirih. Agak ada rasa sedikit takut karena Kyungsoo yang sedari diam tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia berkata dengan serius. "Kau tidak kemasukan setan kan? Kau Kyungsoo kami kan?"

Plak

Kyungsoo menampar pelan dahi Baekhyun dan memutar bola matanya. "Dasar bodoh."

"Akhirnya kyungiiee, kami khawatir padamu. Sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi. Lulu tidak mau Kyungie seperti ini." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan ragu. Tapi karena ia melihat keingintahuan di kedua wajah sahabatnya Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menghela nafas.

"Jadi, begini..."

Pria mungil itu menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Luhan dan Baekhyun menyimak dengan baik.

Dan reaksi mereka berdua setelah itu sangat gila. Kamar Kyungsoo jadi lebih berantakan dan terdengar caci maki yang ditujukan untuk Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik bersahut-sahutan. Diselingi suara orang-orang berteriak dan berbicara. Banyak orang yang menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengikuti musik dj, sebagian orang ada di pojok dengan suara-suara aneh. Ada juga yang duduk dengan meminum alkohol. Contohnya, pria yang duduk diujung dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Tangannya tidak henti menuangkan minuman beralkohol dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Pria itu Kim Minseok, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Xiumin.

"Park Chanyeol sialan hug! Aku dijadikan orang ketiga heh! Bajingan, hug! Apa yang tidak ada padaku dan ada pada si jalang Byun heh? Hug! Khh.. Hug!" Mulut xiumin meracau tidak jelas.

Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Pengaruh alkohol.

"Ughh.. Pusing sekali."

Tanpa menyadari ada pria lain di depannya ia tetap berjalan ke arah yang tidak jelas.

BRUK

"Ahh sial."

Pria itu mengumpat pada Xiumin. "Hei! Kau tidak punya mata?!"

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya meracau tidak jelas. Ia bahkan tidak menatap mata pria tersebut dan tidak mempedulikannya. Xiumin merasa kepalanya berat. Matanya menggelap dan tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi.

Xiumin jatuh di pelukan pria itu.

"Hei! Bangun heii!" Pria itu mengguncang-guncang badan Xiumin namun pria berpikir bakpao itu bergeming. "Sial!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya seorang bartender disana.

Pria itu menunjuk Xiumin dengan kesal. "Dia pingsan."

"Kalau begitu antar sajaa."

"Kau gila? Aku tak mau." Sergah pria itu.

"Hei dasar tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Walaupun kau tak mengenalnya kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab."

"Bertanggung jawab apa? Aku kan tidak menghamilinya!"

Bartender itu menghela nafas. "Antar dia pulang. Di dompetnya pasti ada alamatnya. Kalau tidak aku akan bilang pada bosku agar melarangmu masuk ke bar ini lagi."

"Yak apa-apaan!" Serunya tidak terima.

"Lakukan atau-"

"Oke oke!" Pria itu pun dengan terpaksa mengangkat Xiumin dan mendecih kesal. "Dasar menyusahkan!"

Bartender itu tersenyum menang dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kim Jongdae!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhahahaha ya tuhan, kenapa perempuan itu bodoh sekali sih?!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang tamu Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sedang menonton film komedi. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya, lalu Luhan dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Kai serta seorang pria bernama Kim Jongdae, walaupun mereka tidak mengelnya, mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton dan memakan cemilan.

"Uhh Lulu mau pipisss, Lulu ke toilet dulu yah.." Ucap Luhan lalu terburu-buru ke arah toilet. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menonton film.

Deringan hp luhan menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan melihat nama yang tertera.

'Hunnie'

Kedua pria itu terdiam. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu bertatap-tatapan lalu menyeringai setan.

Tangan Baekhyun terjulur mengambil hp Luhan dari Kyungsoo lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo-"

_"Lulu, kau dimana?"_

"Maaf pangeran, putri Lulu sedang tidak disini. Ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." Mereka mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _nya.

_"Ck berikan hpnya pada Luhan!"_

"Luhan sedang sibuk berkencan dengan Myungsoo." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Eh keceplosan!"

_"Yak! Apa maksudmu?! Aku serius Byun Baekhyun!"_

"Kami juga serius. Mereka kencan di dalam kamar dan dari tadi aku mendengar suara Luhan yang sibuk... Mendesah dan mengerang menyebutkan nama Myungsoo." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

_"Persetan! Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Kalian dimana?!"_

"Ah astaga! Desahan Luhan sampai sini, apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Mereka main berapa ronde sih?!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Telingaku tidak suci lagi.." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Sehun, relakan Luhan untuk Myungsoo, Myungsoo lebih hebat di ranjang dan Luhan menyukainya."

_"YAKK! KALIAN DIMANA?! BERITAHU AKU ATAU BESOK KEPALA KALIAN BERDUA KUPENGGAL! DAN AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBERIKAN POTONGAN KEPALA KALIAN PADA BUAYA!"_

Tangan Kyungsoo mencolek Baekhyun ia lalu memberi tanda bahwa Luhan sudah kelut dari toilet dan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sudah ya Sehun kami sedang menonton film hihihi.. Oh ya, kami di rumah Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungannya dan meletakkan kembali hp Luhan ketempat semula.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Luhan ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang gila cekikikan.

"Hihihi tidak apa-apa, ayo sini Lu, filmnya sudah mau habis."

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

BUK

BUK

BUK

Suara gedoran pintu yang sangat berisik.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

BUK

BUK

BUK

"Ih, seperti tidak diajarkan sopan santun, hei buka sana!" Suruh Baekhyun.

"Biar Lulu saja.." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

BUK

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

BUK

BAK

"YAAAAAKKK SEBENTARRRRR!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kesal. Sedangkan Luhan berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah pintu

Cklek

"Siap- Sehunnie?" Pekik Luhan terkejut ketika mendapati adiknya di depan pintu.

"Dimana Myungsoo brengsek itu?!" Tanya Sehun tidak santai.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu Sehunnie? Myungsoo tidak ada disini dari tadi."

"Tapi tadi dua nenek sihir itu bilang-"

"Kyaaaaa ada Oh Sehun! Cepat tutup pintunya nanti kepala kita dipenggal! Bawalah Lulu mu, dan jangan penggal kepala kami!"

BLAMM

Pintu itu tertutup dengan keras.

"Myungsoo tidak ada disini." Tekan Luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya menyadari bahwa dia dikerjai oleh dua anjing liar itu.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya masuk me dalam mobil. Luhan yang melihat sikap Sehun hanya diam. Sehun mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya diam tidak berani bersuara.

Sesampai di rumah, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar itu. Ia berbalik dan mendorong Luhan ke tempat tidur.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun mengungkung Luhan diantara kedua tangannya. Satu tangannya mengelus-elus pipi serta bibir Luhan sedangkan tangan yang lain menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa hyung cantiknya.

"Katakan padaku, si Myungsoo brengsek itu tidak menyentuhmu."

"Sehunnie.." Gumam Luhan. Ia menggeleng. "Myungie tidak menyentuh Lulu, Myungie hanya mengantar Lulu ke rumah Kyungsoo."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Ia tidak menyentuhmu seperti ini kan.."

Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Atau seperti ini.."

Lalu hidung Luhan.

"Seperti ini..."

Kedua pipi Luhan.

"Dan seperti ini.."

Sehun mencium gemas kedua belah bibir rusa manisnya. Melumatnya lembut, menggigit kecil, dan menjilat bibir ranumnya. Pria tampan itu menghisap lidah Luhan menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari Luhan.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu seperti ini Deer." Gumam Sehun pelan. Ia kembali mencium bibir Luhan.

Setelah itu pandangannya turun ke leher jenjang dan seputih kapas milik Luhan, ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya disana lalu mengecupnya. Setelah puas mengecup, ia menggigit dan menghisap leher itu menghasilkan bercak merah di beberapa bagian leher Luhan.

"A-ahh.. Sehunnie eunghh.."

Tangan Sehun menjalar ke punggung Luhan dan mengelus-elus bagian itu berulang kali.

"Hanya aku Deer.."

Sehun mengangkat badannya dari Luhan, ia membuka seluruh pakaian Luhan sambil mengecup seluruh tubuh Luhan senti demi senti, tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Wajah Luhan memerah menerima kenikmatan di tubuhnya. Beberapa tanda merah tercipta di setiap bagian tubuhnya karena mulut lihai Oh Sehun. Bibir ranum itu mendesah menyebutkan nama adiknya. Tangannya mencengkram seprai di sekitarnya.

Lalu Sehun kembali bangkit dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya dengan perlahan, membiarkan Luhan melihat tubuh atletis Sehun dengan wajah yang merah padam. Setelah tidak ada sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya, ia menoleh pada Luhan. Meneliti setiap lekukan indah seorang Oh Luhan dan tanda-tanda merah yang sangat kontras.

Oh Sehun merangkak ke atas tempat tidur dan menerjang Luhan.

"Akh~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaaaa akhirnyaaaaaaa

Hahahha ya tuhan Tiff comeback juga setelah sekian lama tidak muncul.

Maaf ya, tiff khilaf hehhehe. Haha gak sih, maksudnya tiff kehilangan ide cerita gitu jadi gak bisa dilanjutin. Tapi sekarang udah dilanjutin kan? Maaf ya kalo lama.

Sekarang udah pada dikit ya yang nulis ff hunhan dan yang baca ff hunhan? Mari lestarikan ff hunhan :3

Maaf kalo banyak typo.

Maaf kalo updatenya lama.

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin aneh.

Maaf kalo chapter ini tidak memuaskan.

Maaf kalo chapter ini kependekan.

Maaf kalo banyak yang kecewa sama tiff.

Maaf maaf maaf.

Kan dah mau lebaran, maafin dong yahh? Hehe.

Oh ya, kalau kalian mau request juga boleh, misalnya, "Chanbaeknya dibuat putus selamanya dong." #digorok atau "Sehunnya dibikin mati dong." #dimutilasi.

Pm juga boleh biar kenalan eaaak.

Makasih ya yang udah sempatin baca dan ngikutin ceritanya.

Terimakasih yang review, follow dan favorit karya khayalan ini :v

Akhir kata...

_**REVIEW, JUSEYO? PLS...**_

_**Review dong biar tiff makin semangat lanjutin ff nya. Kalo banyak yng review tiff panjangin deh chapternya hehe. Terimakasih. :)**_


End file.
